Mobile devices such as cellular phones typically include a bottom connector that is used for both data programming and battery charging. Some connectors also include a cover for the connector or port to prevent water or dust intrusion and to otherwise protect the connector or port from the environment. Such connectors also include a mechanical attachment scheme that can include latches or hooks that can eventually fail over time.